Your Pick Readers!
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: This is a story making process. To know more, enter into this story. All the rules, Steps, and also What about it is inside. Come on! :D I can't promise is there CHANNY as it is up to you readers decide. On Hiatus. Sorry
1. Choice 1

**Welcome, this is **_**Your Pick Reader!**_**. **

**In this story making process, You readers, Even those who does not own an account in Fanfiction can also participate in this Game.**

**This Story will be ****Rated T****. I have decided to see if some part ****Rated M****, I will notify you on that Chapter.**

…

**How to play? Here how we play:**

**Step 1: Choose your choice (A, B, or C)**

**Step 2: Click the review button at the end of the page and state your choice. **

_**Eg. **_

_**Annabelle**_**- is the username**

_B _**- your choice/pick**

**Step 3: Click review and you have enter the choice you want.**

…

**Warning: I will only choose the most votes on the choices. If B got 5 votes while A, and C got 2 votes, Choice B will be the one the story will be use. Every chapter will be the same doing.**

**If you don't get it, Just go with the flow. Sooner or later you will understand. Enjoy! :D**

…

**P.s. I will update the story whenever I got time to think and you can pick anytime to choose the Choices. But once a chapter is uploaded, and you pick the previous chapter after the new Choices are release, I won't count in those votes. **

**So pick wisely, The fate of CHANNY is in your hand.**

**Also some Choices that some of you want and never win, please don't be upset. Remember, I can't choose the chapter plot Choices, it's you. If you wanna win the Choices you want, ask more people to vote. :)**

…

**Let's begin the game.**

**Choice A: **It all happened at an after party of a new movie release.

**Choice B: **One of Sonny's family members got injured

**Choice C: **Chad and Sonny when they were younger than they are now.


	2. Choice 2

**Drum roll please? *Drum rolling* **

**And the scene you readers pick with the most votes is Choice …**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A.**

**Choice A have 6 votes(there is a last minute one, but I put on exception), while Choice B have 0 votes, and Choice C have 2 votes. Have already said, with the most votes, will win. **

**Some of you may be confuse, when I said Sunday post, my side of the world is already the day Sunday. I'm a Singaporean, meaning I'm a Asian, and the Asian side of the world is already woke up to a brand new day while the other side where Americans is, are going to be asleep time on the day before. So remember, if you are on the day 22****nd**** October at night, I'm on the 23****rd**** October in the morning.**

**Congrats, we will begin.**

…

6 months ago, Sonny and Chad had gotten a movie role for romance and Comedy. The movie was called 'The Marriage'. Sonny was the female lead cast and Chad was the male lead cast.

About the movie, Chad's Character, Alex, have proposed to Sonny's Character, Rosie in the beginning of the movie. Both Rosie and Alex must cope with the marriage arrangement and family member saying they are too young to get marriage. There will be a lot of clueless fights and items throwing around the movie, but there are going to be love too. There is also an unexpected add to the story plot. Rosie got pregnant by Alex and that was before the marriage but after the proposal. Both of them must face their families about the pregnancy. In the end of the Story, Alex and Rosie gotten marry with Rosie's baby bump in the white wedding gown.

When Sonny and Chad heard they are going to work together, they were angry and upset about it. Both of them don't want to work with each other. Even working in the same studio for two year, they both can't stand each other. To make matter worst, their boss who invested the money for the movie want them to Date for more popularity when people heard they are making a movie together.

Today is the day the movie is release in the biggest movie theater in Los Angeles. Both Sonny and Chad must enter the movie release together and the last ones on the red carpet.

Sonny is going to wear a sleeveless long smooth baby blue dress with sliver high heel. Her hair is going to be left down with bouncy curls and her make-up is light. She will be carrying a small blue purse and on her left wrist, she will wear a thick sliver bangle.

For Chad, he is coming into the carpet wearing a tuxedo, which his inner shirt/blouse is blue while the coat and pants will be black. He will not be wearing a tie and two buttons from the top of his blouse will be left open. He will wear a shiny black shoe and his hair will be as per normal, all straight and perfect, and none of them are sticking out.

Seating in the limo, the two of them seated at the far end of the doors to be away from each other.

"I can't believe we must date each other." Sonny grumbled.

"You think I like it too? It will hurt my reputation dating a Random." Chad complained.

"Hey, if you don't like it, why don't you tell Mr. Sand about it 2 months ago?" Sonny retorted.

"Why don't you? Is it because of the popularity?" Chad shoots daggers at Sonny.

Usually when they are in public, they will act happily in love, even in front of their friends and family. But when they are alone, they hated each other and want to kill or rip each other head off.

"Whatever Chad. I'm not going to waste my energy and breathe on you." Sonny huffed.

"Fine" Here we go again…

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"OH we are so good if you shut up." Sonny said and turned out her head to the window for the rest of the ride.

When the limo stopped in front of the venue, Chad got out first and composed himself while the paparazzi took some shots of him, then Chad turn towards the limo and held out his hand for Sonny to hold on. Sonny was in the limo checking her make-ups while Chad was composing himself. Sonny placed her hand on Chad's and stepped out of the limo. Flashes gotten triple when Sonny gotten out and stood beside Chad, both of them acted like they are in love and stopped a few times to pose a few lovely romantic photos.

A few meters from the entrance of the theater, they have an interview with _'Know it all'_. They reached the interview corner and shake hands with the interviewer and camera-man.

"Hi, I'm Jess and this is Rob." The interviewer introduced both her and the camera-man.

"Hi, I'm Sonny and he's Chad." Sonny introduced.

"I know. Please take a seat." Jess said. There is a couch for the celebrities to seat in. Chad took a seat first before Sonny took her seat on Chad's lap _hard_.

"Owf." Chad said softly after Sonny took her seat. Sonny just smile at Chad and looked at him to Corporate. Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist tight. Sonny felt un-comfortable, but still pretend to smile lovingly to Chad. But in her eyes, it looked like she can kill him if he don't let loose a bit.

Jess was looking at them smiling. "Well, looks like you guys are totally in love."

"We are. I love Sonny more than anything." Chad pretended.

"Awe, I love you too Chad." She pretended to smile flirtatious to him.

"It's so sweet. Now, that your newest movie is out, what others plans do you guys have in your career?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm may continue back to So Random for my last year and also I may come out with an album of my songs." Sonny said sincerely.

"What about you Chad?" Jess asked towards Chad.

"I will be continue to film Mackenzie Falls and may take up more movie offers. But still I will spend more time with Sonny." Chad said with a fake love sick smile about the last sentence.

"You guys are a cute couple." Jess gushed.

"Thanks." Both the celebrities said at the same time.

"Well, it is time for both of you get going to watch your movie. Thank for your time for doing this interview." Jess thanked time.

"You are welcome." Sonny thanked her back, and hugged her. After Sonny hugged her, Chad shook his with her and smiled. Chad grabbed Sonny's waist in one arm and they started walking.

Once they walked away from the interview and paparazzi into the theater hall, they looked around and saw nobody was there. Sonny walked out of Chad's arm, and turned towards him and glared.

"What is that for?" Sonny whispered harshly to prevent others to hear them fight.

"You seated on me _hard_, l was in pain. And it's called revenge." Chad replied back angrily.

"You are a jerk. I can't believe people would think I really like you." Sonny hissed through her teeth.

Before Chad can retort back, Max, their movie director, shouted to them the movie is about to start. Both of them turned towards him and smiled and nodded. They both enter the movie hall where it is previewing. They took their seats and the movie began.

…

After the movie ended, the light went on and everyone who came for the preview clapped for them. Even Tawni, She was impressed with Sonny acting skills. Everyone is going to the after party which is held in one of the downtown pub called _'D & D'_, that is a short form. The original name is 'Dance & Drink'. Sonny who is now 18 years old, so she could drink and enter a club with not too much problems.

They make their way out of the theater and got into the limo with the So Random cast with them. The So Random cast had finally accepted that Chad and Sonny is dating, at first they were shock and angry that Sonny betrayed them for the enemy, when they were shouting at her about that, Chad managed to past by and heard the shouted and screams, you should know the screams are from Tawni. Chad quickly came into view to see the cast all cornered Sonny and she was cry. He got into protective mode for a few minutes and protected Sonny from her cast. That how her cast finally accept Sonny and Chad.

In the limo was fairly okay, Sonny and Chad acted like they are in love and chatted with the So Random cast. Once they reached the Club for the after-party, they got out and enter. Since Zora is 16 years old, she can't drink alcohol but she can dance in this party. And Zora is known are the Dancing Queen of craziness in Hollywood. No one in Hollywood can dance like her crazy, like she is drunk at all.

When they entered the club, Sonny got out of Chad's arm and pulled him up on stage. She whispered to the DJ and the DJ passed her the mic. She tapped the mic 3 times to get everyone attention. Everyone faced the stage and Sonny took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Hey, I'm glad that you guys can come to the after party of the movie 'The Marriage'. But we are here is not to hear my speech about it."

"And not mine too." Chad have gotten a mic when Sonny was getting everyone attention. "But we are here to…" Chad trailed so Sonny can finish it.

"Have Fun. Enjoy!" Sonny said excitedly. Everyone cheered. Then the music was up again and Sonny and Chad got off the stage and have the time of their life or worst one.

…

**Now what come after this? You guys pick the next scene. **

**Choice A: During the party, Sony got injured by someone and Chad acted worry about Sonny's safety which he should not have done it if he doesn't care about her.**

**Choice B: They got drunk and do things that are inappropriate. **

**Choice C: Chad saw Sonny with another guy and he started to feel something he never felt before, and it is called jealous.**

…

**Oh wait one more, Choice D: Zac Efron show up and Chad goes nuts. (Just joking around. But do you want me to put this little scene up in the next chapter? I really want to see the reacted of Chad when he saw Zac Efron in the party.)**

**Now choose, only A, B, or C. Choose ****ONE**** only.**


	3. Choice 3

**Choice A: 4 votes**

**Choice B: 2 votes**

**Choice C: 3 votes**

**Wow, again Choice A wins. Enjoy and I don't own Characters but this story plot and game played.**

…

After Sonny and Chad left the stage, they went separate ways to find their friends.

Sonny was with Tawni and Zora talking. Nico and Grady have gone and decided to flirt with some other girls. While Chad find his Mackenzie falls co-star and best friend, Marcus, who act as Skylar. They were both okay with each other apart and even their friends asked them about each other.

3 hour later into the party, most people were drunk and wasted. Sonny and Chad and a few others are still sober but a bit tipsy. Zora have gone home 2 hours ago as it is already 12:15am. Sonny was at walking around the club aimlessly. She sighed and turned around and somebody knocked her on her head and she fainted.

Chad was nearby when he saw what happen to Sonny, he soon got a feeling that he need to protect Sonny. He never felt like that with other girls but not with Sonny. Somewhere in his heart, he knows that Sonny is important to him but he is not going to admit it. He knows that Sonny and he is two different people with different personality. But his instinct told him to help Sonny.

So when Sonny fainted, he shouted, "Sonny!"

That when everyone turned their head and notice Chad running up to Sonny before she hit the ground. Everyone whispered and looked at the couple.

Chad carried Sonny up bride style and walked out of the club. Outside the club there are paparazzi lurking around and Chad does not bother much. Chad entered one of the limo and told the driver his address to his house. He laid Sonny on the seats and her head on his lap. Chad's house is like a normal person house but a bit bigger. It has a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a game room, and 4 bedrooms with connected bathroom each. He even has a back yard with a swimming pool.

Once the limo stopped outside his house gate, he climbed out with carrying Sonny bride-style. The limo left his house and Chad type his pass code for the gate to open. When the gate was open, Chad walked towards the house and unlocked the front door and entered. He closed the door carefully not to wake up or drop Sonny down.

He walked up stairs to one of his guestrooms and laid Sonny down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He went downstairs to the living room and called Mrs Monroe.

"Hello." Mrs Monroe answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs Monroe. This is Chad. I'm calling to said that Sonny is staying at mine. She was knocked out by someone in the club and she fainted." Chad told her.

"Is she okay?" Mrs Monroe asked panicking.

"She okay. I letting her stay here. Do you need her to come back now? If you do, I will bring her back now." Chad said.

"It's okay. Let her stay."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs Monroe. Bye." Chad said.

"Bye." And then the line went dead.

Chad sighed and turned his head towards the staircase. He saw Sonny was up and she walked down. Even her hair was in a mess and she was wearing what she wore to the party, she still beautiful to Chad even in the dark. Chad snapped out of it when Sonny said his name.

"Chad, thanks. I better get home now." Sonny said softly.

"You are welcome. I called your mother about what happen and she asked me to let you stay. By the way, it's late. We both are tired and need our rest." Chad said, blushing. He was thankful that the lights in the house are off if not Sonny saw he is blushing.

"But I don't have anything to wear to sleep." Sonny said blushing. Just then it started raining heavily. Chad sighed.

"I lend you my clothes. Come on. Let's get upstairs." He said and grabbed Sonny along gently. Yet when they both touched each other even now or before, there seem to have electricity when they touch and when they fake kissed each other like a peck, they still felt the electricity in between.

When they entered his room, Chad switch on his lamp light and let Sonny's hand goes. He went through his drawers and found a sweat pants and a t-shirt. He passed it to Sonny and she thanked him, and then walked out of the room closing the door silently. Chad sighed and changed out of the tux and into his pajamas shorts only. He lay on the bed and think, _why am I so careful and protective when coming to Sonny? I never felt this before except toward my mother and sister. What is happening to me?_

Just then a lightning flashed followed by a thunder cracking sound. He heard someone yelped. He stand up and looking around. Then he heard somebody sobbing. He guessed it is Sonny and stood up from his bed and walked towards the guestroom she was staying. But this time, he heard her crying clearly. He knocked the door and waited for someone to open the door. When Sonny open the door, Chad saw her eyes filled with fear and her face filled with tears.

Without thinking, he opened his arms and she came running towards him, crying into his chest. He brought her to his room and lay her down and climbed into the bed beside her. Her sobbing has stop and she was quietly sleeping and Chad smiled at her.

Soon, sleep took over him with his arms around Sonny.

…

**Sorry it's Short but hey, there is still some Channy moments there. Okay, now how do we continue this?**

**Choice A:** They stay in Chad's house till the rain stops. When they are staying in, they watch movie and talked about their public _relationship_.

**Choice B:** The rain stop and Chad bring Sonny home but both of them remember the night and both are awkward about it. They try to stay away from each other the next few day and the press will be wondering what happen.

**Choice C: **The rain stop and Chad bring Sonny. They also acted like that night never happens before.


	4. Choice 4

**Choice A got 6 votes. **

**Choice B got 7 votes.**

**While Choice C have 0 votes. (**Yar, I know. That is the lamest idea choice I have offered the last one, so I know you guys won't vote that choice.**)**

**A close competition for both of the first to choices, but, Choice ****B**** Wins.**

**BTW, I'm working now, so the story chapters maybe short, but the shortest is about 3 pages, Sorry. I work almost every day.**

**Also I want to give a Shout out to Someone, Phalen Rhude. Your idea has made me think more and expand more about the point. Congrats, your idea will be in one of the choices. **

**If any of you have any idea on the choice you choose and the choice you choose got the most votes, your idea will be on one of the choices. Good luck. :D**

…

It had already been one week later after the movie release, the party, and the stay over. After the stay over, both Chad and Sonny tried to avoid each other but to no avail. They will meet each other in the studio hallways or the cafeteria. But doing those times they pretend to smile to avoid confusion of the two who is avoiding each other.

But someone already have confusion between those two. And that person is Zora.

Zora at first was very suspicious of the both dating each other at first. She does not believe Chad and Sonny are really dating. In fact, she once found out about Sonny and Chad fighting in Chad's Dressing room about their relationship. When she asked Sonny about it, Sonny just told her it's already had been amended. Still, Zora is still suspicious about it.

…

It is Friday and it is like the same for Sonny and Chad. Reach work together in Chad's car, look out for people are in the parking lot and pretend to kiss each other goodbye and left for work. Then meet each other for lunch at the cafeteria and seat together in a private side of the room and eat their lunch, if people walked by their table, they acted like they are in love.

But this during lunch time, Sonny is seating with her cast mates and not with Chad, and Chad was doing the same thing as Sonny. Both of their cast mates from different shows are looking at them weirdly.

…

_With Sonny_

Sonny looked at them back and said, "What?"

"Er.. Not to be saying we are chasing you away, Why aren't you with Chad?" Nico asked.

"Yar, with all those love going around you two, you guys are always sticking together. And when you both are separate from each other, he keep on texting you like you keep on text him." Tawni scoffed. To say the truth, Tawni is jealous of Sonny. Sonny got Chad loving her.

And to say about the texts, some of them are usually fights over texting or love texts, when they know people are looking at their messages. And the people are Tawni, Zora, Marcus, Anne(plays Portlyn), and Chad's younger brother, Kenneth.

"Apparently, I want to seat with you guys. It has been long I done that." Sonny lied. Before she and Chad have gone to work, they had a fight and it ended bad, but not so nasty.

"Out with it Sonny. Something you are not telling us about Chad." Zora said sternly.

"Sonny you can tell us, we are your friends." Grady said gently.

Sonny sighed. "Me and Chad had a fight. It ended pretty badly." Sonny said half of the truth. "It's okay guys. There is nothing to worry about." Sonny fake smiled. Everyone believes her except Zora.

…

_With Chad_

"Hey." Chad said when he took a seat at the Mackenzie Falls Table.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here while you can be with your girlfriend? If you ever break up with her, give her to me, She HOT." Alex joked. Alex acted Devon in Mackenzie Falls and is Chad next second best friend after Marcus.

Somewhat about Alex said about Sonny Hot make Chad angry. Chad jumped out of his seat and shouted at Alex. "Don't look at My GIRLFRIEND like that. She is mine."

Chad saw Sonny looked at him weirdly and smiled. Chad was confused why about his outburst at Alex about Sonny's hotness and Sonny smiled at him.

"Dude, chill. I'm only joking." Alex said trying to calm Chad down.

"Sorry, I'm going through a hard time." Chad half lied.

"About?" Anne asked curiously.

"Just some things that couple always fight about it." Chad lied again. Everyone believed him except for Marcus. Marcus decided to leave it. He knows that Chad will tell him when he knows the time is right for him.

…

When the half of the lunch had passed, Sonny said she needs to go to get a fruit at the counters. Chad also excuse himself to go and get a fro-yo. When they met half way there, Sonny bumped into Chad and quickly apologizes without noticing at the person she bumped to.

When Sonny looked at the person who bumped, she quickly said, "Sorry, that apology is not for you. It's for my wasted of time spend with you the past few months."

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad said.

"Chad Just Shut up." Sonny said frustrated.

"Hey, just because you are the one who is not happy about I don't know what is it, you got to vend it out to me? I don't really deserve that you know." Chad said angrily.

"Your ego is big enough, so I'm just trying to help you not to get it big. And this is how you treated me? Thanks a lot Chad."

"I'm good. Why don't you leave me alone? Why must you enter my life? You make me feel like I'm… Arh, I don't even know how to say." Chad said. Both not noticing their argument is getting louder and catching the whole cafeteria attention.

"So you want me to be out of your life? Fine, I will be. Goodbye." Sonny said in tears and walked out sadly. Walking out of someone life is okay to people who hate each other, but to Sonny about walking out of someone life is like she is like her father. Also no one knows about her father in Hollywood.

Her father walked out of her mother and hers life when she was just 7 years old. Yet under that age, she understands about what her parents are going through. She never heard from her dad after that and she decided to leave it. Her mother and she have moved on and this is where they have come so far.

She entered hers and Tawni's Dressing room and sat at the couch. She grabbed a pillow and punched it and said a lot of cursed words about Chad and finally breaks down into the pillow.

…

**Okay that the end of this Chapter. I have complete this last minute and this is what I get. So still I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Choice A: **(This is from **Phalen Rhude**) Zora found Sonny in her dressing room and Sonny told her about the fake dating. Meanwhile, Marcus brings Chad to drink and Chad got drunk and spills the dating secret to Marcus who is not drunk.

**Choice B:** Chad chased after Sonny and comforts her and Sonny told Chad about her father.

**Choice C: **Sonny's Dad suddenly shows up after her break down and she was shock. Also she also found out that her father have been drinking the past few years and even now. Her father visited her when he is drunk.

**Now vote and the winning Choice will be the winner for the next Chapter. Just remember, not I choose, it's you who are voting. :D**


	5. Choice 5

**Just to let you know, I'm not going to be available on every Sunday to update the story. So I will be uploading it at any time and I have change and re-wrote the instructions of playing/making this story. **

**Best of Luck everyone.**

**Choice A – 15 votes **(Looks like **Phalen Rhude** your idea is the most votes on it. I hope to heard more of your ideas Soon. :D)

**Choice B – 4 votes **(Sorry for the people who want to see what will happen if Sonny and Chad talked out. As you guys lost 11 votes to Choice A.)

**Choice C – 0 votes **(Thank God no one vote C, I hate writing a story of drunk parents and their child. :P)

**And the most votes go to Choice A. :)**

**Please enjoy the story.**

…

While Sonny was in her Dressing Room cursing Chad and crying her heart out, Chad on the other hand is in his Dressing Room frustrated about what happened back at the cafeteria a few minutes ago.

Just then, his Best friend when he started working on Mackenzie Falls entered into his Dressing Room. Chad looked at his Best Friend and Groaned.

"I messed up big time right?" Chad used his word carefully.

"Bro, you really messed up big time." Marcus said.

"I just wish something can take away my pain." Chad said again.

"Like what?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know." Chad thinks for a moment and said, "Let's go for a drink."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Sonny may not like it." Marcus looked like he don't want Chad get in trouble.

"For now, I don't care about Ms. SunShine. Come on. Let's go." Chad said and walked out of the door.

Marcus knew once Chad enters a club and said having a drink, it means that he want to drink his sorrow away. Also Marcus knows a bit of Sonny past. You see, before he worked in Mackenzie Falls and other movies, he used to stay in Wisconsin and is staying close to Sonny's old house. He knows Sonny in one of his classes and that is Mathematics. Sonny is a smart child and understanding one too. All the students in school always go to her if there is a problem in their life. And Sonny is the one who helped them through.

In the past, Marcus had a problem with getting his parents attention. He, like the other kids always asking from Sonny advises; don't like to talk to the school consulter. So he asked Sonny for help and Sonny told him, "To get people attention to you, don't go bad, try doing good things to their life and they will show you their love like you show them yours."

So Marcus listened to what Sonny have said and always trying to do good things to show his parent that he love them, like when they reach home from work, he will be at the door greeting them. Also there are times he would paint a picture or get a small bouquet of flowers to his parents.

His parents soon then found out about their mistake of thinking their son would be doing well on his own most of the time. Soon they spend more time with their son and that make Marcus happy. Marcus soon thanks Sonny about her help and she said that it was what she had gone through before.

Marcus asked Sonny what she mean and reply him, "One of my parents left and the other is always busy with work to think that working will bring all the past memories to a non-thinking level. It's not always working will solve the problem about what is happening in the family, you must remember the other family members are also in pain of the one person they love have also left them."

Even at a young age of 10-years old, Sonny is very mature and thinks like an adult. If her acting and singing career fail, she can become a great consulter.

"Marcus hurry up." Chad said from inside the car and that broke Marcus thinking about his past and what Sonny said about her parents.

Soon, Marcus entered the car and Chad start drinking to a place they both know best about quietness and still a place where most people will hang out. The place is call, NOISE DOWN.

…

Sonny was crying her heart out that she never heard the door opened or closed. Zora was standing in the room a few feet away from Sonny. Zora decided to walked forward and patted on Sonny's shoulder to let her know she is there.

Sonny looked up and stares at Zora. It was silence in the room but it was broke away by Zora question. "What is Going on with you and Pooper?"

"Nothing." Sonny lied. In the past, people always know that when Sonny lied, her voice will rise to high pitch. But now it was her normal voice lying to everyone. She learn to lied in a different situation like, if people ask her about her relationship with Chad, she think about her past ex and said through it.

"You are lying. I can see it through your looks and your eyes. Your voice is still the normal voice and I don't get it how you did it when you lied, but looks can be deceived." Zora smirked cleverly.

"Fine, you catch me. It's just something Chad said that make me remember about one of my pasts." Sonny decided to use the other way.

"Sonny, that is bullshit. You said to us that the past is the past and you don't want to care about it anymore. Say the truth if not, I will ask the others to come here to listen about what you are going to tell me." Zora said seriously.

Sonny gulped and sighed. "The truth?"

Zora nodded and Sonny said some things to delay about telling Zora the truth.

"Chad is the only guy who drive me crazy, I mean like totally crazy for the fights and love you all said so. But to said the truth, Chad can be a big head, ego-much guy, and irritating annoying person. But I can see deep in his heart that he is a protective guy who will protect people he loves, also under all those covers, Chad is not always care about his looks. He is kind, sweet and romantic type of guy." Sonny had gone into her dream world. Zora was there smirking and annoyed that Sonny have not tell her the secret yet.

"Okay. I get it that you love him, but can you tell me what the secret is?" Zora asked carefully.

Sonny heard what Zora said and quickly turned sad, she mumbled, "Even thou I feel in love with him, I guessing her won't return that back."

Zora heard what she said and quickly asked Sonny confused, "What you mean?"

"Can you keep it to yourself and not letting Chad know about I'm telling you the secret?" Sonny asked and Zora nodded.

"You see, me and Chad are…Not really Dating." Zora was about to cut Sonny off but against it. "We are dating to the public eyes and to you guys and our family. When we are out of the public eyes, we go against each other. We fight or just keep our distances. It's true that I fell in love with him these past few days. During the movie release party, I got hurt and Chad was the one who was there with me all the times and even when we are also out of the public eyes. In the past, I always have a crush on him. Just please keep this to yourself and not letting anyone, including Chad, know what I tell you." Sonny finally finished. Sonny felt her shoulders lifted a bit about telling the matters to someone.

Zora only can say one word is, "Okay." And both of them sat there in a comfortable yet awkward silence.

…

Chad was drinking heavily while Marcus is just on his first glass. Chad have already drank 10 glass and he is drunk now. He is spouting a lot of things saying about Sonny. At first it was cursing her but the more he drink the more he said about Sonny more lovingly.

"I mean, she is a great girl. She willing to listen to people and help people out when in need. She is the one of a kind in this world." Chad said. While Marcus just nodded. It is the best that Marcus let his best friend said everything.

"I just…I love her. But I know that is impossible for her to love me back. This past few months with her make my crush on her turns into something more. Soon this dating will ended." Chad said, leaving Marcus confused.

"I'm stressed. All this fake dating is getting me to be with her but also know she hate me and she don't love me." After what Chad had said, Marcus's eyes went wide. He have never notice that both of them are fake dating. This is a golden secret that the press should know big time, but because of the friendship which is rare for celebrities to have as most people will out them, Marcus decided to keep this secret for Chad and acted like he know nothing at all until Chad asked.

…

**Okay. That is the end of this chapter. So Chad and Sonny have spill the fake dating secrets to Zora and Marcus, and they admit to them that they love the other. Oh shit. Drama! Well, that is depends.**

**Choice A: **Chad remembers about what he said in the club and confronts Marcus about it a few days later.

**Choice B: **Someone overheard what Sonny said to Zora, and told the paparazzi. Sonny blame Zora that she told the paparazzi. Chad found out that Sonny told someone and he is angry. Chad does not know about Marcus know the fake-dating.

**Choice C: **Both Zora and Marcus play match-makers as they know Chad and Sonny love each other. Also Chad knows that Marcus knows the fake-dating.

**And now pick. :D**

**~ Zoe :)**


	6. Choice 6

**Hey Everyone I'm back. I'm sorry that it has been long that I must upload this chapter. To say the truth, why I so long never upload this chapter is that I don't have much choices to think about. So I really need every one of my readers help me think of the next plots/choices after this chapter. It really means a lot to me.**

**~Also I have notice this story is getting less readers to pick. I need at least 10 readers to choose the choices at the end of the story before I can continue. **

**I know that the both of the above requests are demanding, but I don't want to do this alone or only a few readers. If really this happen, I may stop this story, and I don't really want that to happen. So Please. :)**

**Choice A – 0 votes **

**Choice B – 0 votes **

**Choice C – 6 votes **

**And the most votes go to Choice C. :)**

**Please enjoy the story.**

…

_The Next Day during the afternoon..._

Zora was walking down the hallway of Condor Studios thinking. It's a weird thing as Zora always use the vents to get to one place to another. But no, this time she was walking down Condor Studios, that's why everyone who walked past her look at her weirdly.

Marcus who was absently walking down Condor Studios rethinking about what Chad had told him yesterday and earlier this morning…

_Flashback_

_Marcus received a text early this morning around 8am from Chad._

'Come over to my Dressing Room when you reach Condor Studios - Chad'

_Marcus looked at the message weirdly, and thinks 'Does Chad know?'_

_**Later on…**_

_Marcus walked into Chad's Dressing Room and saw the Chad sitting on the couch with his hand in his face and his hair was messy._

"_Hey you call me to come over, what is it?" Marcus asked Chad like he doesn't knew what happen last night._

_Chad looked up from his hand and looked at Marcus darkly. "You know what is it. Don't need me to tell you again right?"_

_Marcus gulped and sighed. "I know."_

"_Great just great. Sonny is going to kill me. We promise each other we will not tell anyone."_

"_You were drunk, how will you know what you going to say? Also how did you remember what you said when you were drunk?"_

_Chad smirked, "I was not totally drunk, and I was sober when till my 14 glass." Chad sighed, "Just promise me you won't tell anyone. I really don't want to disappoint Sonny."_

"_You really like her don't you?" Marcus smiled._

"_No, I don't like her, I love her. From the minute we first meet 2 years ago, she caught my heart like no other girls did. I really love her even if she doesn't love me back."_

"_Okay. I promise." They did their handshake and Marcus left the room._

_End Flashback_

What did Marcus and Zora never notice they are both walking towards each other until it is too late. They crashed and fall. Marcus looked at Zora, she make a face at him and stood up. She almost going to walk away but that was until Marcus called her name.

"Zora." Zora turned and looked at Marcus confused.

"It's Zora, right?" Marcus asked again.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Zora sighed.

"I only want to ask about Sonny."

Once mention about Sonny, Zora perked up and put a protective look on her face. "What you want to know?" Her voice was emotionless.

"Her feelings towards Chad." It was the question that makes her lose her face color and all the looks on her face.

"I guess you know her feeling towards Chad." Marcus replied.

"Why would I tell you even if I know it?" Zora replied sharply.

Marcus look around and saw no one is around and walk closer to her and whisper that only she can hear, "Chad is so going to kill me, and I think Sonny will also going to kill you if both of us know what you think I am hinting."

Zora looked at him wide-eye, "Chad told you?"

"He was drunk and accidentally spilled the subject and his feeling to Sonny." Marcus admitted.

"On one, we say what their feeling for each other, Got it?" Zora hope he will not buff her. Sonny is a big sister she never had and she never wants to hurt Sonny in anyway.

"Three" Marcus start the countdown.

"Two"

"One"

"Love." Both of them said at once. And stare at each other wide-eye.

"I think it is time for them both to realize that they should know each other feeling for each other." Zora offered.

"I think it is time to. Chad is my best friend when I started Mackenzie Falls, and I think you know that getting a real great friend in this type of industry is hard. I hope Sonny can make Chad happy for real." Marcus said sincerely.

"I know. Sonny is a sister I never had, and if Chad can make her happy, I will be happy for them even if I don't like him. So is it a deal?" Zora pull out her right hand.

"It's a deal." Marcus shook hand with her and they both smiled.

…

**And This Chapter end here. Sorry that this Chapter is focus on Marcus and Zora. But don't you think that both of them are planning to make Channy become real rather than faking it?**

**Choice A – **They plan to lock Channy in a room for a whole night and left to let them sort out among themselves.

**Choice B – **They both send things Channy under Channy name. Like Marcus send flowers to Sonny under Chad name, and Zora send Chad's favorite food under Sonny name.

**Choice C – **They plan a random guy to suddenly turn up and meet Sonny and become fast friends which make Chad felt Jealous.

**Now I need a minimum of 10 choice reviews about this before I can continue, also if you have any ideas for the choices, please throw them in with the reviews. That would mean a lot. **

**Till next time everyone. Goodbye. ;D**


End file.
